


The Birthdate

by Moonllotus



Series: Moonstruck [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Famous Sirius Black, Fetish, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rock Star Sirius Black, Sex, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Why Did I Write This?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: Remus tried to edge away from Gilderoy, who was staring at him as if he were a piece of meat.His gaze fell to the corner where Sirius was speaking with James. Or he had been. His gray eyes were narrowed in on Remus and Gilderoy. James was also staring at the two, but with amusement at his best friends antics. James tipped his beer towards Remus in a silent salute.





	The Birthdate

It was Sirius' 27th birthday. This was the only reason why Remus didn't put up much of a fight.

Remus rubbed his eyes. They had to get ready for the party Regulus was formally throwing for Sirius at the penthouse he had moved into months ago. Remus knows that they were only going to be afforded a little leeway with being late, but not that much. Regulus wasn't very forgiving of tardiness.

"Fine. Just let me get ready." Remus took the small box from Sirius' elegant hands, along with the simple cotton panties Sirius had procured from somewhere. Sirius and his fucking panty fetish.

It wasn't the only kink Remus' boyfriend had. He spied the sex swing he and Sirius had assembled together the day before, at the edge of their large bedroom. He knew at the end of the night he was going to end up on it. His amber eyes went up toward their bedroom ceiling to the mirror that was above their bed.

The shit he allowed Sirius to talk him into. 

Remus Lupin honestly didn't think of much beyond vanilla sex. The occasional different position or maybe somewhere not their bedroom (like the living room or the den) was exciting enough for him. It was Sirius Black who enjoyed bringing toys into their play. Not that Remus could complain.

He stared down at the box in his hands. Or more specifically the plug that was inside the box. The black silicone plug wasn't huge, only 4 inches long, but the bulb had a 4.25 inch circumference, and Remus knew that's where his downfall was going to lie. The box claimed it was a remote controlled vibrating butt plug. Multiple settings and vibrations for maximum pleasure. It also guaranteed to be extra quiet, which Remus was grateful for. The last thing he needed was for loud buzzing to be heard from his ass. Sirius had already taken the remote out and had it somewhere on his person.

Plugs weren't anything new for Remus. No, what caused him to have some apprehension was the fact that it was remote controlled. Sirius could bring him to the brink at any given moment throughout the party. But this was Remus' gift to Sirius. He was goingto man up and do this damn it.

The panties were cotton in the front but sheer lace at the ass. Remus rolled his eyes at them. Whatever, this was going to happen.

He took a water enema kit out from under his bathroom sink. Laid a towel on the bathroom floor and began to prep himself before he took a shower. This was going to be some work before getting to the good part at the end of the night.

By the time Remus was out of the bathroom he had the plug in and the panties on, trying his best to tuck his cock into the small piece of cotton and not move too much. The bulb of the plug pressed relentlessly against his prostate. There were endless tingles going down his legs and up hist spine, and he was already half hard.

Sirius was in their room, trying to decide between two shirts. He gave Remus a once over. Eyes lingering on his crotch. He licked his lips,"how's it feel?"

"Intrustive," Remus muttered. Gingerly bending to put his too tight jeans on. Sirius had been adamant about his outfit too. Fuck this was going to be a long night.

"Well, let's check the settings." Sirius gave him a wicked look before the vibrator was suddenly on high, and Remus shook and leaned heavily against their dresser.

"Oh my God!" Remus had his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth open. " _Ah_! _Ah_!"

"Too much?" Sirius asked, voice low and in a tone that told Remus exactly how turned on he was.

" _Yes_!" Remus threw his head back as his body curled forward. His cock was leaking and his hands and knees shook as he tried to keep himself upright

Suddenly the onslaught stopped and Remus was left panting for breath.

"Let's try a lower setting," Sirius' voice was closer. Remus hadn't even realized that he had moved.

The lower setting was manageable. Sparks of pleasure still tingle from his fingers to his toes and his cock was still half hard. But Remus could deal with it.

"Better?" Sirius questioned. His lips ghosted against Remus' collar bone.

Remus nodded before dragging his lover onto a heated kiss. All tongue and teeth.

The plug turned off and Remus could breathe again.

"Let's finish getting ready." Sirius planted one more kiss to the corner of Remus' mouth before finally deciding on which shirt he was going to wear.

* * *

"You made it!" Marlene was the first to greet the pair as they walked into Regulus' home.

Marlene was radiatingly beautiful. Her ebony skin flawless, her hair in natural curls that were picked out, her pregnant belly protruded just enough that it was obvious she was due soon.

"Hey Marls," Sirius gave her a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her belly.

Remus kissed her as well. "You're glowing."

There were several models from the BLAK brand that Remus recognized, and some artist from Hogwarts Records.

Sirius and Remus had separated to mingle with various people. However, whenever Remus found himself on his own for a few minutes the plug inside of him would begin to vibrate.

He focused on his breathing as he glared at Sirius, who was on the other side of the massive living room talking to Minerva. Despite looking as if he were into the conversation, Sirius was apparently well aware of where Remus was throughout the night.

Remus was having difficulty hiding his erection. He took in a deep breath as he approached the open bar that Regulus was paying for.

"Can I get a bottle of water?" He asked the bartender. Putting a generous tip in the jar that was near him.

"Water?" A slim man grinned impishly as he approached Remus from the other side of the bar. He had a perfectly symmetrical smile, blue eyes wide and hair a platinum blond.

Remus recognized Gilderoy Lockhart. He Was a model who signed on after Remus had finished his contract with BLAK. Hired because hi body type was similar to Remus', although Regulus was always trying to get Remus to come back.

"Is there something wrong with water?" Remus arched a brow. He opened the bottle of Fiji that was given to him and took a sip.

"Not at all," Gilderoy was disturbingly handsome. "I'm on a constant diet with my job. I'm assuming you're a model as well?"

"I was, once." Remus shrugged. He hated the way Gilderoy was staring him as if he were a piece of meat. "Are you with the BLAK brand?" Remus hated small talk. He already knew all about Gilderoy.

"Yes," Gilderoy nodded enthusiastically. "Just got back from Milan a few nights ago. I'm working closely with Peter Pettigrew. Have you heard of him?"

Remus almost laughed. Almost.

The vibrator suddenly surged and Remus held onto his water bottle tightly. He clenched his teeth and allowed his eyes to swivel through the crowd in search of Sirius. It was getting difficult to breathe.

Sirius was speaking with James now. Or he had been. His gray eyes were narrowed in on Remus and Gilderoy. James was also staring at the two, but with amusement. James tipped his beer towards Remus in a silent salute.

"I know of Peter." Remus finally managed to stutter out. He shifted from foot to foot and leaned heavily on the bar top, praying that his hard-on wasn't visible.

Regulus suddenly announced that they would be serving the mini cupcakes and singing happy birthday, and the vibrations stopped and Remus almost sobbed. This was overwhelming and he was aching to go home.

Plus, mini cupcakes? Fucking models.

Remus couldn't wait for tomorrow so that he and Sirius could eat the chocolate fudge cake they had stashed in their fridge. The important loved ones would be over their place tomorrow for dinner. Remus knew Sirius preferred the privacy and closeness of the small celebration that was going to occur tomorrow at their home. Where he could get on the floor with Harry and James and hug Hope within an inch of her life while exchanging quips with Lily and Regulus and joking with Peter. And, of course, being able to kiss Remus whenever he pleased.

being one of the three in charge of BLAK meant certain things. And that meant showing face at events and fake laughing with equally fake people.

Remus had barely escaped Gilderoy, who wasn't exactly subtle regarding his advances. He had just stuffed his third mini cupcake into his mouth when Sirius grabbed him by the elbow, pulling Remus down to his height.

"We're sneaking out." Sirius whispered directly into his ear. Hot breath causing Remus to shiver. "And when we get home I expect you to go straight to our room and get naked. Do you understand?"

Remus felt his face flush as he nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?" Sirius pressed, fingers gripping his elbow tighter.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Go say your goodbyes, I'll be at the car."

* * *

Remus stripped down with trembling fingers. He tried to focus on his breathing and not the steady increase of vibration against his prostate. 

"God, look at you." Sirius said from his spot sitting at the end of their bed. "Take your panties off slowly for me."

Remus did as he was told. The panties were soaking wet in the front with precum, his dick barely covered by the thin material.

"Get on the swing," Sirius ordered, his eyes dark.

With shaking legs Remus sat down on did as he was told, allowing Sirius to help him place his feet on the stirrups and bend his legs up towards his ears, leaving Remus wholly exposed.

There wasn't much support. The rope under his neck was no pillow. But he understood immediately how much easier this was going to be for them when Sirius finally fucked him.

Remus bit his lower lip and held onto the sides of the swing. Hands clutching so hard that his knuckles were white.

Sirius remained fully dressed, hands skimming Remus' bare skin. "You're so hard for me."

His hand briefly touched Remus' cock. Watching the steady leeking of precum that was pooling near Remus' belly button. 

Remus couldn't form coherent thought, let alone words. His mouth was open with an ongoing silent scream. He had never orgasmed from strictly prostate play, but damn it if his body wasn't trying. 

"Suck me," Sirius ordered, he was standing near Remus' head. His hard cock out near his jaw.

Remus did his best to oblige. But after a while he couldn't concentrate. He released Sirius with a wet pop.

"Si, ple-please. Oh fuck. Fuck. Please," Remus couldn't recognize his own voice if he tried. A drag over his vocals, helplessly loud groans and whimpers. 

Sirius leaned forwards and licked at his nipples as he stroked himself with lubed fingers. When did he get the lube? "Please what Remus?"

"Please, please," Remus begged between his cries and ragged breaths.

"Tell me what you want." Sirius' voice was hard and clipped. And it took all of Remus' willpower to stare up at him. Sirius' eyes were black, focused intently on him.

"For-for you to-to fuck me," Remus gasped. The crest of an orgasm right there. Right within grasp. "I think - I think I'm going to cum."

"You think?" Sirius arched a dark brow. When did he take his shirt off?

"I - I think-" Remus' sentence was cut off as a powerful orgasm swept through him. His head snapped back and his body convulsed in the swing as an intense heat spread throughout his body. Hips jerking and muscles tightening. Strips of cum painting his belly and chest. Incoherent words and mumblings escaping him, and he began to drool as it kept going.

"Holy shit," Sirius gasped in awe. The vibrator turned off abruptly and was slowly removed from Remus' still clenching hole. "Are you alright?"

It took several minutes for Remus to respond. He was gasping and twitching when he managed to nod. "Yeah."

Sirius leaned forward to kiss him. A gentle touch of tongues. A lazy drag of his hands on Remus' body. "May I still fuck you?"

Remus stared at himself in the mirror above. He looked like a Marinette, limp with strings tugging for him to keep going. "I don't know if I can handle it."

Sirius chuckled, "tell me if it's too much."

"Just don't touch me," Remus gasped as Sirius entered him without pause, he was sure that his hole was gapping, he felt uncomfortably stretched. "I don't think I can cum again."

Sirius pulled at him with the sides of the swing. "Don't worry darling. I've got it."

And then he was really going at it. Giving it to Remus hard and fast. Going deep and grinding mercilessly. Rubbing against Remus' already sensitive prostate.

"Oh my God!" Remus sobbed. His face screwed into a pleasurable grimace.

If this was death then Remus didn't mind dying. It only took several minutes until Sirius was cumming, blunt nails dragged down Remus' ribs as Sirius snarled his way through it. Remus could feel it leaking out of him once Sirius pulled out.

"Jesus," Sirius finally said after several beats. He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think I was going to last even that long. Come on, let's get you down."

Sirius laughed once he realized that Remus couldn't use his legs. Remus was half unconscious by the time Sirius laid him down and cleaned him up. 

"Happy birthday," Remus slurred. 

"I love you." Sirius murmured into his temple right before Remus drifted off.


End file.
